Veen Adam
'Veen Adam ' He's Brother Alpha, Yes He Is sisters Is Alpha , He's Name is [ Veen Adam ] He's have a red eyes He's a Devil ,Evil , He's a bigger brother, He's Little sister is alpha , But He's Like A vampire But he's Not a vampire, He's Have A Big Storys , And He's Powerful Then Ben Tennyson !!!! Veen Adam , He's Not A Normal Male Like Any Male In The World , Veen Hea Take All Controls The World , He The King the World , First Meet With Ben When Ben 10 Years Old Last Time in 2005 , Veen He's Half-Vampire He's Full Devil Evil Daemon 100% . . Veen He's Help His Father In the War , Veen He's So Powerful Then Ben Tennyson , Veen He's Take All Power In Omnitrex First Time When Azmuth He's Working To Created Omnitrex, Veen He's Protect Azmuth When Vilgax Attacks His Ship, Azmuth Tell Veen To Cut Vilgax Hands In His Ship . Veen He's Protect Ben When He's Take Omnitrex And Have been 5 Days About It. Vilgax Was Want Kill Ben To Take Omnitrex But When Ben Lose The Fight Veen Was Help Him . Veen Don't take 1 Minutes To Win The fight Veen Just Appear In Vilgax Ways Maybe Vilgax Became A Crazy . Veen Sowrd Have Much Power To Winner All Fight And can kill All Ben alien and Eon With Vilgax . But the mystery think, Why Veen He's Won't Kill Vilgax Already?? Appearance '''Veen he look like a kid but he's not he '''he have a pink hair like his sister , he birth daemon because his mother into her body a daemon the daemon was his father hes have a red eyes he have a he has large, sharp, slightly slanted red eyes. he may wear a black cloak underneath his leg's Wearing a black cloak under a red slash pink clothes a little .. possesses a red corduroy wearing black shoes the color is very steep strong. In Imam wearing on his chest an iron weapon is protected with a marker "z" have to bottom red line. Underneath buttons with clothes that were mentioned at the top. Personality Personal may seem childish, but quite the opposite is not very heavy pranks likes, dislikes landfills that terrorizes the person, loves snakes are very toxic, hates black dogs. He likes to save others after the scare hard. He likes to see Vilgax suffer. May have originally called arrogant and evil but a good heart. It is somewhat like the attention to appearance and behavior and how to handle. I hate people who shall speak for themselves and they feel a lot of pride. It has little sense of humor. Video, loves fighting games. he think he sister source of his spare time if he feels bored. If he met and problems become available in a great understanding of their ideas are friends does not diverge by 1%, when attached as a matter of killing bin? It becomes the enemy. He is the ben of his best friends in helping understanding.It has little feelings for his friend Yuki Nanomi History '''Veen '''he take all care to plan's vilgax he take all interesting he protect Alpha when she 3 years old he into her body he into virtual world but he get out of there . he don't want to stuck there . veen take albedo to vilgax ship to kill Eon but eon he Escape of Vilgax Ship . veen take yuki to azmuth to learn how to fight , in first time yuki didn't trust azmuth but now he think he's a stronger . veen he travel to all space and the timeline all ben world out from timeline . Professor Paradox he's take veen to Mad Ben to try to take some Data in CD veen Take all Control of Yuki To Help Albedo He's Finally Found Ben in London veen he think julie he's much pretty to go with herb he's new boyfriend and so stupid to break up with ben . In End Of The War he Take All Yuki Power To Go And Fight . Yuki He's fainting To 3 Days Didn't Wake Up he think Gwen should be a wife to Kevin Because They Always Fight To Nothing veen take Olivia and Ken To Alpha Her Age 20 When Alpha She Take All Power From Ben To Protect The Earth . Category:Bad Grammar Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes